


Song

by Lithal



Series: Proposal/Wedding Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithal/pseuds/Lithal





	Song

“This is a really fun show, Ki-chan,” Momoi said excitedly, clinging to Kise’s arm. She was in town for work, and had decided that she wanted to go to Kasamatsu’s band’s show with Kise, “to see if they’re actually as good as you say they are, Ki-chan.” 

They didn’t play that often these days, mostly because none of the members really had that much time to spare anymore, but they made sure to get together once a month or so for a short show. 

The place was pretty full that night, and Kise was glad that everyone had enjoyed the music. They had just played the final song, and people were starting to leave when Kasamatsu spoke in his mic. 

“Thank you all for coming tonight and supporting us. I know we just played the song we typically end with, but tonight’s a little bit different. I wrote this song, but since I’m not good at singing--” the audience laughed “--the guys were kind enough to humour me.” He paused, and Kise saw his eyes roam the audience before settling on him. “This one’s for you, Kise.” 

Stunned, Kise stood still as the band launched into the song. It was decidedly a love song, and Kise stood wide-eyed as the music and lyrics washed over him. As the song neared its end, Kasamatsu got off the stage, the audience parting as he made his way to Kise and got down on his knee to the crowd going wild. 

“Kise, will you marry me?” 

Kise nodded, too shocked to speak, his eyes filling up with tears. The cool metal of the ring settled on his finger, and then Kasamatsu enveloped him in a hug, letting him hide his face in his neck. The audience cheered louder than ever. 

“Why are you crying?” Kasamatsu asked in a whisper. 

“I thought you hated dramatics,” Kise mumbled. 

“Yes, but you’ve always said you wanted a grand gesture.” 

“I didn’t think you’d do it.” 

“Love makes people do stupid things.” 


End file.
